Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria OST
L'Original Soundtrack du jeu Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria est sorti le 12 Juillet 2006 et le 26 Juillet 2006. Composé et arrangé par Motoi Sakuraba, il est divisé en deux volumes "Alicia Side" et "Silmeria Side" qui sont eux même divisés en deux CDs. Les titres sont parfois suivis de lien qui est en fait le moment ou le lieu où ils sont utlisés. Les titres sont classés en ordre d'apparition, des spoils peuvent subvenir attention ! Alicia Side Disque 1 *01 - Overture to the Destiny *02 - To the Eternal Land *03 - The Chosen Confusion *04 - Alms for The Small One *05 - Divine View *06 - Sank Memories *07 - A Motion of Finishing Blow *08 - Bore The Fatal Hour *09 - Sank Memories, More Deep *10 - At Peace with Extinction *11 - The Rebellious Spirit of A Serene Mindthumb|260px|Alicia Side *12 - Under the All-Powerful Divine Protection *13 - The Light Which Shall be Bestowed *14 - The Shadow That Speaks to the Darkness *15 - Indescribable Grief *16 - Public Peace and Soft Sunlight *17 - Purse The Awful Mystery *18 - Never Surrender *19 - Blossom Out for You *20 - The Meditation of Many Years Disque 2 *01 - A Huge Eliminator *02 - Vagrancy *03 - Raid The Mighty Force *04 - A World Supported by Emotion *05 - Indivisible History *06 - Disturb The Doubtful Sleep *07 - Invading Suspicion *08 - The Sorrow of Fleeting Wisdom *09 - The Death of an Idea *10 - Junk Modulation *11 - One Error Begets Another *12 - The Wavering of Another Age *13 - Life Which Desires Death and Death Which Desires Life *14 - Celestial Troupe *15 - The Chance That Becomes an Inevitability *16 - The Infinite Abyss *17 - Endless High-Speed Running Silmeria Side Disque 1 *01 - Movement of Distorted Causality *02 - A Stable Float *03 - Multiplexed Contradiction *04 - Neighboring Infinity *05 - Silent Wonder *06 - Straying Truth *07 - Presumption of a Shallow Person *08 - A Possession Within the Mist *09 - Dancing Without Malice or Mercy *10 - Reminiscence Which Swallows Everythingthumb|260px|Silmeria Side *11 - Turning Back is a Mistake *12 - Spinning the Thread of Creation *13 - Terrible Assault *14 - Flickering of Deep Eternity *15 - No Knowledge of Wisdom *16 - The Enlarged Soul *17 - Gushed Gloom *18 - How Wicked Ruler Disque 2 *01 - Start Up from Prolonged Darkness *02 - Climax Coming from the Abyss *03 - Confidence in the Slumber *04 - The Pile of Griefs *05 - From Diffusion to Induction *06 - An Upsetting Emotion *07 - Tragic Scene of Doom *08 - Weakness *09 - In Order to Acquire the Light in That Hand *10 - Ascend into The True Faith *11 - Unrestrained Struggle *12 - Circumstances Leading to the Conclusion *13 - Each Lullaby *14 - Unimaginable Fortune *15 - A Thoughtful Strategy *16 - Time Brings About Retrospection *17 - An Improvisation with "Confidence in the domination" Divers *Le thème de combat de la Reine Ethérée n'est pas présent car il est extrait du jeu Star Ocean 3 sur PS2, développé par tri-Ace. Son nom est "The Incarnation Of Devil". Catégorie:Musiques